Kibwe Akinjide
|Last= |Appearances = 8 episodes (see below) |Death= |Status=Destroyed |DeathEp= |Place=Africa |Profession=Chancellor of the Vampire Authority |Age=500 (turned between the ages of 40 to 60) |Species=Vampire |Powers=All vampiric powers |Family= |Actor=Peter Mensah }} Kibwe Akinjide is a recurring character in the fifth season. He is played by guest star Peter Mensah and debuts in . He is an ancient male vampire of African descent. Described as a "gentleman", Kibwe acts as a Chancellor of the Vampire Authority and seems quite liberal minded, and peaceful, believing in rehabilitation for lawbreakers, rather than punishment.http://www.trueblood-news.com/casting-calls-for-season-5-ep-2-authority-always-wins However, he could possibly be conspiring against the Authority since his peaceful stance is a facade slaughtering a group of innocent humans. History Season 5 Kibwe is present when Bill Compton and Eric Northman are escorted in the Authority's office. Roman recites a passage from the Vampire Bible, and gives each Chancellor two drops of his own blood. He excludes the traitor Nora Gainesborough, Eric's vampire sibling who is the second progeny of Godric. The chancellors discuss the death of Nan Flanagan (who met the true death because of Bill) and considering if they should deliver the true death to Bill and Eric. Kibwe votes to save Bill and Eric from the True Death. After Russell Edgington is revealed to be alive Kibwe and Salome recommend further questioning with Bill and Eric. Roman assures him that he will take his opinion under advisement and sends the chancellors away, except Salome. While tracking Bill and Eric's progress via the iStakes Kibwe theorizes that Russell truly is dead, and that Bill and Eric have concocted an elaborate charade in order to buy more time for themselves. He appears genuinely offended when Dieter and Rosalyn mock the Vampire Bible. Roman meets with his chancellors and shows them a stake made from the Judas Tree, tipped with the thirty pieces of melted silver that belong to Judas. He considers it the holiest of holy weapons. Dieter attempts to discuss other matters. Roman says that he can't do that as he's having all of the Authority's member's quarters searched. Kibwe says that isn't necessary as all of them are loyal. Roman counters that they know that there are others who still refuse to accept mainstreaming and if one chancellor can be turned into a Sanguinista, then why not two. He reveals evidence that Alexander is a traitor and stakes him in front of the chancellors, covering himself in blood. Roman asserts that there will be no more rebellion or opposition to his cause and they will all fall in line. Kibwe tracks Bill and Eric's location on his laptop and arrives just in time to stop Russell from feeding on Sookie. As the Authority Police take Russell into custody, Kibwe suggests for Bill and Eric to glamour Sookie and Alcide and tends to the other captives. He deceives them, promising their safety and to glamour each of them. He loads them all onto a bus where he slaughters them all instead; he has turned against Roman's mainstreaming agenda. Salome uses the recaptured Russell to stage a Sanguinista coup. She leaves him unrestrained during his planned execution so that he is able to overpower and kill Roman. Salome reveals that she is responsible and conducts a ceremony to induct the Authority to the Sangunista movement. Russell addresses the assembled vampires. He disavows his previous statements and says that he loves Lilith. Nora talks about their view that vampires have evolved from humans. She announces that everybody present will drink from Lilith's blood that night, gesturing to the vial on the dais. Chancellor Dieter protests that this is blasphemy. He says he has been part of the Authority since Roman founded it and that he will not go along with any of this. Before the Dieter can finish Russell decapitates him. Russell apologizes to Lilith. Everyone is silent. Bill asks Eric if they're really going along with it and Eric agrees saying they'll go with the flow. The vampires who drank from Lilith wander around town in a drunk-like state, intimidating humans in the French Quarter of New Orleans. They descend on a private karaoke party/wedding rehearsal, Russell appears on stage and the guests freak out. The other vampires zoom into the room and attack the guests. The vampire group are finishing off the human guests when they all look towards the stage and see a drop of blood hit the ground. Lilith manifests as a nude, blood-drenched woman. The apparition walks over to Nora and expels a red mist from her mouth. The mist hits Nora, further increasing her bloodlust. Nora smiles as she continues to feed from the human. The others are similarly affected. After the feeding frenzy in the karaoke bar, Kibwe expresses his belief in Lilith and her dedication to the Sanguinista ideology. Later, he joins with Salome, as the new Guardian. Russell, Bill and Eric are made chancellors and they meet to devise a plan to eliminate manstreaming vampires. Gone, Gone, Gone After Eric and Molly are caught trying to escape Authority headquarters Kibwe is present at her sentencing. He informs Molly that although they could invest time and effort to sway her to their side nobody believes she's worth the trouble. When he sees Russell lovingly complementing Steve Newlins TV performance Kibwe observes this with some emberassement. The next moment his fellow chancellors walk in with Eric in tow. Kibwe is informed of chancellor Northman's conversion. Russell later questions the word of Lilith and suggests daywalking via Fae blood, this disgusts Kibwe , who says vampires were created to roam the night only. When a fight between Salome and Russell ensues moments later Kibwe wants to intervene but is told by Russell that he is more powerfull then all of them combined. Sunset When General Cavanaught storm into Authority headquarters looking for Roman and threatening everybody Kibwe eyes him angrily. He then informs the general that the former guardian was an infidel who opposed Lilith and was justly executed. Nevertheless Kibwe is both shocked and afraid when Eric kills Cavanaugh. He fears that humanity will rise up to destroy all vampires. Kibwe is soon found by Bill inside the Authority's inner sanctum also claiming that Lilith has elected him as leader of the vampire race, for this he is decapitated from behind by Bill. Behind the scenes Kibwe is portrayed by English/Ghanian actor Peter Mensah, and first appeared in the second episode of season 5. References Appearances